LET'S GO COOKING FOR LOVE!
by Hikasya
Summary: Antara Naruto dan Erina terlibat persaingan dalam belajar memasak di Akademi kuliner Totsuki. Mereka saling berlomba memasak di setiap ada waktu di pelajaran praktek memasak. Siapa sangka Naruto tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya pada Erina di depan orang banyak. Hingga Erina memutuskan sesuatu untuk mempertimbangkan untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto. Fic request for Riky Ryugasaki


**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shokugeki No Soma © Yuto Tsukuda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erina**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (Shokugeki No Soma)**

 **Kamis, 15 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET' GO COOKING FOR LOVE!**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasak adalah hobi yang baik. Hobi yang mengasyikkan dan menyenangkan bagi orang yang melakukannya. Setiap orang pasti bisa memasak, asal belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hingga bisa menghasilkan makanan yang lezat dan sangat disukai semua orang yang mencoba memakannya.

Memasak adalah cinta. Karena dengan rasa cinta, kita bisa membuat makanan dengan cita rasa yang menggugah selera. Membuat semua orang merasa senang dan sehat setelah mencicipi hasil masakan kita. Membuat kita disayangi dan dikagumi semua orang karena suka dengan masakan kita.

Intinya, dalam masakan adalah rasanya. Rasanya yang paling penting untuk menentukan kualitas atau tidaknya suatu masakan tertentu. Cita rasa makanan yang buruk, itu mencerminkan orang yang memasaknya tidak bersungguh-sungguh dan main-main saja dalam memasaknya. Sebaliknya cita rasa makanan yang baik, itu mencerminkan orang yang memasaknya bersungguh-sungguh dan profesional dalam memasaknya. Itulah pendapat beberapa orang yang menjadi koki terkenal di dunia ini.

Di kota ini yaitu kota Konoha, terdapat Akademi yang mengajarkan para muridnya untuk belajar memasak. Akademi yang bernama Totsuki. Letaknya berada di tengah kota dan merupakan satu-satunya sekolah bagi orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan memasak.

Di akademi itu, terdapat asrama yang bernama Polar Star. Asrama Polar Star adalah salah satu asrama siswa di lingkungan Akademi Totsuki, dimaksudkan untuk siswa yang kurang makmur yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri serta sarana transportasi ke akademi. Asrama yang menjadi terkenal ketika dua anggota masa lalu - Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato - menjadi dua kursi pertama dari Elite Sepuluh Totsuki dan memenangkan dana yang cukup besar dan wilayah untuk ekspansi bangunan. Saat ini Asrama Polar Star dihuni oleh pemilik kursi ketujuh dari Elite Sepuluh- Satoshi Isshiki- serta sejumlah mahasiswa berbakat, termasuk Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Menurut Fumio, sang manajer asrama, banyak alumni yang menduduki kursi Elite Sepuluh berasal dari asrama ini selama era keemasannya.

Untuk menjadi penghuni, siswa harus terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan tes dengan memasak makanan yang memuaskan bagi manajer asrama. Selain perumahan, asrama juga menyediakan kebun sayur, lokakarya, dan fasilitas lainnya yang dirawat dan dimanfaatkan oleh penghuninya. Sebagai bukti dari kekuatan mereka, enam dari delapan anggota asrama berkompetisi pada Pemilihan Musim Gugur Totsuki, dan semua enam menerima skor yang sangat tinggi (di atas 80) dalam fase eliminasi. Dari enam, Naruto dan Sasuke ditempatkan di empat atas blok mereka dan maju ke perempat final turnamen utama.

Namikaze Naruto merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan bekerja di restoran ayahnya, Restoran Yukihira, sampai akhirnya ditutup. Dia berniat menjadi koki terbaik di dunia. Saat ini ia adalah seorang siswa di Akademi Kuliner Totsuki dan penghuni Asrama Polar Star. Naruto tidak takut terhadap setiap tantangan yang datang. Dia bahkan menantang ayahnya dalam pertandingan memasak dan selalu kalah darinya. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat percaya diri dan tidak takut untuk menantang siapa pun, yang terlihat ketika ia menantang Uchiha Sasuke atau Haruno Sakura untuk melakukan Shokugeki. Meskipun banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang memiliki perasaan benci kepadanya, Naruto memiliki kepribadian yang sangat ramah dan bisa bergaul dengan semua orang di Asrama Polar Star. Dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menciptakan eksperimen dalam membuat hidangan dan meminta teman-temannya untuk mencobanya walaupun kadang rasanya mengerikan; sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya. Spesialisasi Naruto adalah masakan umum, membuat hidangan berseni dari bahan-bahan umum dan murah.

Selain itu, ada juga seorang siswi yang bersekolah di akademi tersebut. Namanya Nakiri Erina. Seorang gadis berambut panjang coklat terang. Iris berwarna ungu. Merupakan teman sekelas dan rival Naruto.

Karena latar belakangnya sebagai anggota salah satu keluarga kelas atas dalam industri makanan Jepang, Totsuki Corporation, Erina sering menganggap remeh kepada siapa pun yang dianggap "biasa". Memiliki reputasi menakutkan dengan "God Palate" yang ia miliki, dapat menggambarkan rasa secara akurat saat mencicipi makanan, Erina mampu mendiskualifikasi siapa saja yang menghidangkan makanan dengan rasa yang "buruk". Namun, dia juga memberikan penghargaan kepada koki yang memiliki keterampilan selain Naruto. Dia mengagumi ayah Naruto, Minato, tetapi tidak tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak Minato.

Antara Naruto dan Erina sering terjadi persaingan saat praktek memasak yang diadakan oleh gurunya. Mereka sering mengadakan lomba untuk membuktikan hasil masakan siapa yang paling terbaik. Hingga pada akhirnya, Erina yang selalu menang karena rasa masakan Naruto selalu mengerikan dan membuat teman-teman yang mencicipi hasil masakannya, menjadi mual dan muntah. Tapi, di balik itu semua, Naruto sering menyajikan hasil masakan dengan kualitas dan cita rasa yang tinggi jika dia benar-benar serius dalam perlombaan memasak yang diadakan secara resmi.

Dia selalu memenangkan setiap perlombaan memasak hingga mengharumkan asrama Polar Star yang dia tinggali. Manager asrama yang bernama Fumio sangat kagum dan bangga padanya. Meskipun dia selalu bereksperimen membuat masakan dengan bahan makanan yang aneh, dia tetap diakui sebagai siswa yang paling berbakat di Akademi Totsuki. Nomor dua selain Sasuke sebagai penghuni asrama Polar Star.

Setelah sekian lama, bersekolah di akademi kuliner itu, timbullah benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hati Naruto terhadap sosok Erina. Meskipun Erina dikenal sebagai gadis yang sombong di sekolah itu, namun dia memiliki sisi yang baik. Bahkan dia mengakui Naruto sebagai koki yang paling hebat darinya dan memberikan penghargaan pada Naruto. Karena itulah, Naruto mulai jatuh cinta padanya ketika Erina memberikan selamat atas kemenangannya dalam suatu perlombaan memasak yang diadakan oleh walikota Konoha.

Hari yang dinanti pun datang, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Erina saat di dapur Akademi. Di hadapan teman-teman sekelas, dia berdiri di atas meja sambil memukul panci dengan spatula. Melakukan sesuatu yang konyol hingga membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! AKU INGIN MENGUMUMKAN SESUATU HAL!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh teman yang menyaksikannya. Padahal jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, untung guru yang mengajar sedang keluar selama satu jam karena urusan mendadak. Semua murid dituntut untuk belajar praktek memasak sendiri.

Semua orang di tempat itu menjadi sweatdrop melihat aksi Naruto itu. Bahkan Sasuke memasang wajah bengongnya dan berkata.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke berdiri persis di dekat meja di mana Naruto berdiri di atas meja tersebut. Naruto berpakaian seragam khas Akademi Totsuki dan mengenakan apron berwarna jingga.

Sakura berteriak marah pada Naruto.

"HEI, NARUTO! APA-APAAN SIH!? CEPAT TURUN! KAMU BUAT MALU SAJA DI SINI!"

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Dia tetap berkutat di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku akan turun dari meja ini sesudah aku menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada Erina."

SET!

Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada Erina yang berdiri di paling tengah. Erina bengong disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya.

'Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa si bodoh itu menyebut namaku sih?' batin Erina yang merasa sedikit kesal di dalam hatinya.

Dia menjawab perkataan Naruto. Bersikap angkuh seperti biasa. Sedikit berdehem.

"Ehem! Apa sih yang ingin kamu katakan padaku? Cepat katakan sekarang!"

Kedua mata Erina menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto. Dia melipat tangan di dadanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung mengutarakan isi hatinya itu.

"Aku... Aku suka padamu, Erina. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

DOOONG!

Wajah Erina menggelap. Semua orang kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Naruto bersikap sangat serius. Dia tidak turun juga dari meja tersebut.

Semua orang menatap Erina lagi. Erina merasa malu. Sifat angkuhnya luntur dari wajahnya. Tergantikan dengan kedua pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa!? Menjadi pacarmu!? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Erina. Aku serius, tahu."

"Aku juga serius."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku..."

Sesaat Erina terdiam dan memandang wajah Naruto begitu lama. Kedua mata biru Naruto tampak bersinar dan penuh cahaya kelembutan yang mengharapkan Erina menyambut bunga cintanya yang bersemi. Erina tertegun dan berpikir keras di antara orang-orang yang sedang menontonnya.

Hening sebentar.

Bersidekap dada, Erina menutup kedua matanya. Lalu dibukanya mata itu secara perlahan-lahan. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara dan memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimamu sebagai pacarmu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Wajah Naruto berbinar-binar. Dia tampak sedikit senang.

"Syarat apa?"

"Kita adakan lomba memasak sekali lagi. Jika aku yang menang, kamu harus mundur dan siap-siap untuk patah hati karena aku menolak cintamu. Tapi, jika kamu yang menang, aku akan menerimamu sebagai pacarku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku terima tantanganmu itu!"

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya dengan penuh semangat. Dia langsung melompat dari meja dan mendarat di lantai dengan mulus. Cukup membuat Erina tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu percaya diri sekali. Yakin... Kamu bisa mengalahkan aku, Naruto?"

"Yakin sekali."

"Kita lihat hasilnya nanti."

"Mari kita mulai berlomba!"

"Dengan senang hati."

Keduanya tersenyum dengan sikap yang sangat serius. Semua orang menjadi ribut karenanya.

"Wah, Naruto dan Erina berlomba sebagai syarat penerimaan cinta."

"Aku harap Naruto menang."

"Erina yang menang. Aku tidak terima kalau Naruto berhasil menjadi pacar Erina."

"Naruto, berjuanglah! Kalahkan Erina!"

"Iya. Kamu pasti bisa menaklukkan gadis angkuh itu!"

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semuanya berkicau untuk memberikan semangat penuh buat Naruto dan Erina. Bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura juga ikut menyemangati Naruto agar Naruto berusaha keras membuat makanan yang sangat lezat dan dapat menandingi Erina.

Setelah menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan yang diperlukan, Naruto dan Erina berdiri di dekat meja yang berbeda. Semua orang berada di hadapan mereka, berperan sebagai penonton dan pendukung.

Sorak-sorai masih terdengar ketika Naruto dan Erina saling memandang dengan penuh persaingan.

"Sudah siap untuk kalah dariku, Naruto?"

"Aku yakin aku akan memenangkan tantangan ini dan aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu."

"Hm, kita lihat saja."

"Kita mulai sekarang?"

"Ya, mulai!"

Keduanya saling mengangguk bersamaan dan mulai mengambil bahan yang pertama kali dipotong. Mereka bekerja dengan cekatan dan cepat. Tanpa merasa dikejar waktu karena tantangan ini tidak membutuhkan waktu. Mereka menunjukkan segala kemampuan mereka sebagai koki yang profesional. Menarik hati dan menciptakan decak kagum bagi orang-orang yang menonton mereka.

"Wah, hebat!"

"Naruto semakin profesional saja."

"Tampaknya dia bisa menyaingi Erina nih."

"Erina-sama, jangan kalah dari Naruto! Buat Naruto patah hati!"

Semua orang bersorak dengan penuh sukacita. Mendukung salah satu orang yang diandalkan. Suasana di dapur itu semakin memanas saja tatkala perlombaan hampir mendekati akhirnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto dan Erina menyelesaikan masakan racikan mereka sendiri. Masakan mereka tersaji di atas meja. Lalu meminta teman-teman yang hadir di sana untuk mencicipinya.

"Ayo, dicoba, teman-teman! Silahkan!" ujar Naruto yang berdiri di meja di mana makanan buatannya tersaji.

Semua orang satu persatu mencoba memakan makanan buatannya.

Datanglah Erina yang menyahut.

"Teman-teman, coba juga makananku ini."

Setelah semuanya puas mencoba makanan buatan Naruto, yang terbilang sangat lezat dan tidak mengerikan seperti sebelumnya, mereka singgah ke tempat Erina dan mencoba mencicipi hasil masakan Erina. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi, masakan Erina memang selalu lezat dan tidak ada tandingannya di akademi itu.

Sangat sulit untuk menentukan pemenangnya, Nara Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas yang berperan sebagai penentu siapakah yang berhak memenangkan tantangan cinta lewat masakan ini. Hasil voting akan diambil dari berapa banyak orang yang suka dengan hasil masakan dua peserta. Lalu Yamanaka Ino yang bertugas mencatat hasil voting dengan mendata satu persatu yang hadir di tempat itu. Hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, hasil voting ditentukan oleh Shikamaru. Hal ini sungguh membuat semua orang berdebar-debar menunggunya termasuk Naruto.

Berdiri di antara Naruto dan Erina, Shikamaru membacakan hasil voting yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang dipegangnya. Semua orang memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Hasil penentuan perlombaan memasak dadakan antara Naruto dan Erina. Maka aku putuskan secara langsung, pemenangnya adalah..."

Sengaja terputus, Shikamaru membuat semuanya menjadi tegang dan pada puncaknya...

"Pemenangnya adalah... NARUTO!"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

Naruto bersorak keras spontan sambil mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara. Erina memasang wajah terkejutnya lalu sedikit tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk memberikan apresiasi pada Naruto yang telah memenangkan perlombaan memasak ini.

"SELAMAT!"

"BRAVO!"

"AKHIRNYA NARUTO MENANG JUGA!"

"NARUTO BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN ERINA!"

"WAH! WAH! ADA PASANGAN YANG BARU JADIAN HARI INI! SELAMAT BUAT KALIAN BERDUA!"

"SUIT! ADA YANG BARU BERPACARAN!"

Semuanya tampak senang dan bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Dia berjalan cepat dan segera bergabung bersama yang lain. Memberikan kesempatan buat Naruto dan Erina untuk berbicara serius.

Naruto tampak malu-malu. Erina cuma cuek saja dan mulai berkata.

"Selamat ya... Kamu yang menang. Aku sudah kalah darimu."

Melirik ke arah Erina, Naruto tertawa malu.

"Hehehe... Syukurlah kalau begitu, apa itu berarti kamu mau menjadi pacarku?"

Tanpa ada keraguan lagi, Erina mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga suka kamu. Makanya aku berusaha mengalah agar kamu yang memenangkan perlombaan ini. Kalau aku lebih serius lagi, sudah pasti aku mengalahkanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu unggul dariku."

"Oh ya? Benarkah itu?"

"Benar."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Erina. Erina mengerti dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Sekali lagi, semua orang bertepuk tangan buat mereka yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka saling tersenyum pada semua orang dan menebarkan rasa cinta mereka ke seluruh sudut dapur itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangan yang terus terkait, sejak dari kelas, pasangan kekasih baru itu berjalan bersama di taman sekolah yang indah. Naruto dan Erina yang sama-sama menyandang tas di punggung, merencanakan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman sekolah sembari berbicara empat mata dengan akrab.

Saat ini hari sudah sore, mereka sudah pulang dari sekolah. Karena Naruto dan Erina tinggal di asrama yang berbeda, memutuskan menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk berkencan meskipun masih berada di wilayah sekolah.

Sudah seminggu sejak perlombaan memasak karena Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Erina, hubungan Naruto dan Erina semakin adem dan lengket. Meskipun mereka selalu kelihatan bersaing jika berada di jam praktek memasak, terkesan tidak pacaran. Semua orang merasa iri karena Naruto berhasil meluluhkan hati gadis angkuh itu. Bahkan menganggap Naruto sangat beruntung sekali karena mendapatkan gadis sempurna seperti Erina.

Sebaliknya Erina merasa senang karena mempunyai pacar sekaligus rival abadi seperti Naruto. Dia menunjukkan sisi lembutnya jikalau berdekatan dengan Naruto. Tapi, dia akan menunjukkan sikap meremehkan jika menganggap Naruto sebagai rivalnya. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto menjadi bingung saat menghadapi perubahan sikapnya ini.

Sekarang, Erina semakin lembut padanya. Erina selalu menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang ada di sekolah. Hingga akhirnya - tepatnya hari ini - Naruto menceritakan perihal siapa dia dan keluarganya yang sangat mengejutkan jiwa Erina.

"Heh? Ka-Kamu anaknya Namikaze Minato itu?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk sambil berdiri di samping Erina."Kenapa kamu terkejut begitu?"

"Asal kamu tahu... Sebenarnya... Aku kagum pada ayahmu itu."

"Eh? Kamu kagum pada ayahku?"

"Iya. Soalnya dia adalah mantan murid yang bersekolah di sini dan merupakan murid yang berbakat dari asrama Polar Star. Asrama Polar Star menjadi terkenal karena prestasi ayahmu. Bagiku, ayahmu adalah koki yang paling hebat di dunia ini. Dia adalah idolaku."

Erina mengatakannya tanpa malu-malu. Sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto, dia berwajah sangat serius ketika menceritakan orang yang dikaguminya secara diam-diam. Sepertinya dia mulai terbuka pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Aku baru soal itu. Kapan-kapan, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan ayahku. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga. Benar nih kamu akan mempertemukan aku dengan ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Sekalian aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada ayahku. Aku akan minta ayahku bertanding masak denganmu."

"Jangan... Sudah pasti aku akan kalah darinya. Dia,'kan koki yang sangat profesional."

"Hahaha... Sudah kuduga, kamu akan takut jika menantangnya memasak."

"Aku tidak takut kok."

"Masa?"

"Aku serius!"

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menarik Erina ke dalam pelukannya. Erina terdiam saat berada di pelukan Naruto yang lembut. Dia juga membalas pelukan Naruto bersamaan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ayahku akan pulang minggu ini. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk menemuinya. Apa kamu mau?"

"Iya. Aku mau."

"Hm, kita tunggu kepulangannya ya."

"Ya. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

"Aku juga begitu."

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat di tengah hamparan daun-daun emas yang berserakan di jalan setapak taman sekolah. Angin tidak bertiup. Tapi, udara terasa dingin karena memasuki musim gugur. Sang mentari kian condong ke barat untuk segera tenggelam karena sang malam akan datang untuk menyingkirkan siang.

Inilah kisah Naruto dan Erina yang belajar menjadi koki di Akademi Totsuki. Mengantarkan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih atas dasar cinta karena memasak. Mereka saling mencintai dan saling mempunyai cita-cita setinggi langit yaitu menjadi koki yang paling hebat di dunia seperti Namikaze Minato.

Suatu hari nanti, mereka bakal mencapai cita-cita mereka, tentunya setelah lulus dari Akademi kuliner Totsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request buat Riky Ryugasaki update!**

 **Maaf, kelamaan saya membuatnya. Semoga kamu nggak marah, Riky. Saya sudah membuatnya sesuai apa yang kamu minta saat di PM itu. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu ya.**

 **Untuk request selanjutnya, harap bersabar dulu, ntar saya penuhi satu persatu. Siap-siap antre dan menunggu lama. Maaf, cepat atau lambat pasti bakal saya buatkan.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya**

 **Kamis, 15 Desember 2016**


End file.
